


Falling For You

by AliceJasper28



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Photography AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJasper28/pseuds/AliceJasper28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco is a photography student in desperate need of a live model so he can pass the course. Laurel is a law student in need of a part-time job to pay for her tuition. A match made in heaven right? Well Iris, Felicity and Helena certainly hope so anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short but I promise they get longer!

Cisco was getting desperate.

He needed to find a model for his photography assignment and he needed to find one fast. He'd asked everyone he knew but no one was available. Iris, Felicity and Caitlin were busy with their own assignments, so all the girls he knew were out. 

He'd gotten so desperate he'd turned to his male friends for help, all of whom were also busy. Ronnie was busy helping Professor Stein with some experiment and preferred to spend his limited free time with Caitlin, Eddie was busy training to join the force, Barry was constantly studying to become a CSI, and Hal was busy with training to join the air force. Oliver and Ray were busy being billionaires and running their companies (this is what they said anyway; Cisco didn't believe them, he believed they just didn't want to have their pictures taken). 

All of this is what led Cisco to falling face first onto his and Barry's couch, releasing a long groan. 

“Still haven't found anyone, huh?” Barry asked, looking up from his laptop, highly amused by the situation. 

“I'm getting to the point where I'm considering Hartley,” Cisco replied, turning his face so he could look at Barry. 

Barry winced; no one wanted Cisco to call Hartley. Whenever he and Cisco were in the same room, the tension was so thick, Barry was pretty sure you could actually cut it with a knife (this is what he told Cisco anyway). And the pair would always argue whenever they laid eyes on each other.

“Do I need to get the alcohol?” Barry asked, placing the laptop on the coffee table and reaching for his phone.

“Please,” Cisco whined pathetically.

“I'll get Hal to bring some over with him,” Barry said snorting, already dialing his boyfriend.

“Get him to bring food too, I'm starving!” Cisco added. (There had to be some perks to having a roommate with a boyfriend that actually had a job.)

Barry left the room after giving Cisco an amused look, phone already pressed to his ear. Cisco really needed a model and fast. Although he refused to ask Iris and Felicity to find him someone, that was just trouble waiting to happen. 

“Hal's on his way with the alcohol and Chinese food,” Barry said, coming back into the room and immediately going for his laptop. Cisco gave a cheer and rolled over so he was sitting up. It would be good to let off some steam and just hang out with his friends. Cisco just hoped he wouldn't do anything he'd regret later.

-Line break-

When Cisco wakes up the next morning, his head is pounding and the room spins when he sits up. The three boys must have gotten extremely drunk as over in the corner Barry and Hal are curled up together, snoring away with bottles of beer surrounding them. Cisco gives a quiet, amused snort as he takes in the sight, then reaches over to check his phone. 

As soon as Cisco unlocks his phone he is filled with dread. The phone opens up to the last message he sent: a group text to Iris and Felicity asking them to find him a model for his photography. The one thing he was trying to avoid.

“Oh no no no no,” Cisco moans, dropping his phone onto the coffee table and resting his face in his hands. The noise seems to wake up the other two, as they both groan.

“Wha's happening?” Barry asks, looking up from where his face is buried in Hal's chest.

“I did a stupid thing,” Cisco answers, making distressed noises.

“Nothing new there then,” Hal says with a grin. Barry hits his boyfriend and makes his way over to see what has his friend so upset. Cisco just points at his phone, when Barry gives him a questioning look.

“Oh, you did a really stupid thing.” Barry gives Cisco a genuine sympathetic look. He knew from experience why asking Iris and Felicity for help could be a really bad thing.

“I'm going to die painfully aren't I?” Cisco whines, falling back onto the couch.

Reading the text over Barry's shoulder, Hal adds, “And it will most likely be a slow death too.”  
“They're going to try and match-make me aren't they? I don't want what happened to Ray to happen to me!” Cisco cries.

Iris and Felicity had made the mistake of trying to set Ray up with Kendra Saunders. Kendra had one class with Ray and they seemed to get along really well so the girls figured why not try setting them up. Of course what they didn't realise was that Kendra had a longterm on-off relationship with Carter Hall, the college's rising athletic star. Let's just say Ray's hatred of sports only grew after his encounter with Carter.

“Oh yeah, that wouldn't be good, Carter's a nice guy but he is terrifying,” Hal says. Barry nods along as well.

Barry suggests, “Maybe Caitlin will be able to reign them in?” 

“I doubt it, she'll probably join them,” Hal mutters. Barry elbows Hal, giving his boyfriend a stern look when Cisco lets out a loud cry of terror at the thought. The only thing Cisco could do now was wait for his impending doom to come and hope his 'death' would be quick.


	2. Chapter Two

“Laurel, I swear I'm not trying to set you up! You said you needed money and this guy is willing to pay you!” Helena explains. 

Laurel rolls her eyes at her best friend. They'd been sitting in Jitters for hours where Helena had been trying to convince her to say yes to the job. Okay, so it did sound like an easy job with easy pay but you really can't blame Laurel for being skeptical! After all Helena and Felicity had been trying to set her up for months.

Laurel sighs, her resolve crumbling. “So, all I have to do is pose for a few pictures?”

She was pretty desperate for money at this point; even without the hours of nagging, she probably would've eventually said yes. Laurel was a second-year law student and was determined to pay her own way. It's not like her parents hadn't offered but Laurel thought it best to start making her own way in the world. 

Helena squeals. “Yes! Plus you're really going to like him, he's one of Felicity's best friends and is super smart!” 

“I'm going to really regret saying yes to this aren't I?” Laurel says with a moan. Helena just smiles in response as she lays down some money to pay for their coffees then loops their arms together as they both stand. 

Laurel hoped she wouldn't regret this at least.

-Line break-

Cisco was having trouble believing that Iris and Felicity had found someone to model for him so fast. Even Barry seemed surprised when, the day after Cisco sent the dreaded text, they found someone to model for him. 

Everything in the living room had been moved to fit all of Cisco's equipment, the couch was pushed up against the wall and the TV and coffee table had been moved into Cisco's room. Cisco and Barry had been at it for a while, with the help of Hal and Eddie of course.

“Does it look alright?” Cisco asks, for probably the hundredth time. 

Barry rolls his eyes. “Yes Cisco, it looks fine,”

Hal and Eddie both snort from where they are resting on the couch. Hal had been roped into helping by Barry and Eddie must have been threatened by Iris, although he probably would've helped anyway.

“I still think I should've made some food instead of just buying some,” Cisco mutters, chewing on his lip in thought. (Cisco's food was to die for; all his friends agreed with that at least).

“It's not supposed to be a date man,” Hal says. 

Looking highly amused, Eddie adds, “Even if, Iris, Felicity and Helena want it to be.” 

“Who's Helena?” The three other boys ask, each looking very confused.

“The “model's” best friend.” No one would tell Cisco her name, probably just to be cruel. “Oh and Oliver's ex.” 

Everyone grimaces at that last part. Oliver had a long history of irritated ex-girlfriends.

“Okay, well if everything's ready, you can all shoo.” Cisco makes a shooing motion with his hands earning a sigh of relief from the others, who don't waste time in leaving quickly.

Cisco lets out a tired sigh as Barry closes the door behind them. He had been up for most of the night worrying that his “model” wasn't going to like him or wouldn't like the pictures he plans on taking and decide to leave... Ronnie called Cisco a chronic worrier for a reason.

Just as Cisco is straightening the couch cushions, there's a light knock on the door. Cisco has one last look in the mirror hanging by the door before he takes a deep breath and answers the door.

Cisco's breathing starts to come out quicker, when the girl at the door is nothing like he imagined. The girl – no woman – has long blonde hair, that curls slightly at the ends, light green eyes and probably the prettiest face Cisco has seen in a long time. Thankfully Iris or Felicity must have told her to wear comfortable clothes, as she's wearing a baggy T-shirt and sweats with a shoulder bag slung over shoulder.

“Um, hi!” Cisco says, voice cracking slightly. “I'm Cisco, and you must be...?” 

“Hi, I'm Laurel.” Laurel smiles nervously. 

Cisco smiles in a hopefully reassuring way. “It's, uh, nice to meet you Laurel.” 

Laurel seems to gain some confidence at that. “Nice to meet you too.” 

Cisco moves to the side to allow Laurel to step in, where she takes a long look at the apartment before turning back to Cisco.

“So, um, do you want to sit down so we can discuss the pictures I would like to take?” Cisco motions awkwardly to the couch.

Laurel nods and sits down placing her bag on the floor beside her. Cisco joins her, nervously fiddling with the hem of his Doctor Who shirt.

“What kind of pictures do you want to take?” Laurel asks, seemingly as nervous as Cisco.

Cisco perks up at that. He knows how to talk about photography. He explains at length how he's planning at first to take pictures inside just to work out the best way to take Laurel's picture, before moving outside to take some nature shots. He then goes in to detail about how he wanted to capture the essence of being a college student.

“Wow,” Laurel says once Cisco finishes. “That all sounds really cool.” 

Cisco says. “Y-you think so?” When he had explained it to the others, they didn't seem to have understood his idea that well.

Laurel smiles, like she finds Cisco cute. “Well, yeah. I think you should show people what being a student is really like!”

“I think you may be my new best friend,” Cisco mumbles, his heart flutters warmly in his chest at the idea of being closer to Laurel.

Laurel lets out a startled laugh, giving Cisco a bright smile that seems to light up the whole room. Cisco wouldn't mind seeing that smile more.

“We'll, uh, have to keep meeting up, so we can get different looks.” Cisco blushes, stuttering over his explanation. 

Laurel nods seriously. “Do you want to work that out now or after?”

“Uh, does after sound good? I just really want to get started,” Cisco answers.

“Sure.” 

The duo move over to where Cisco's equipment is set up. Laurel stands awkwardly in the centre watching as Cisco checks that everything's working. Once Cisco is sure everything is as it should be, he turns to Laurel.

“Okay, so all you need to do is stand there and look as natural as possible,” Cisco explains standing behind his camera. Laurel nods and shifts slightly willing herself to relax. 

Cisco starts taking pictures as soon as possible, stopping every few seconds to give Laurel a reassuring nod or smile to let her know she's doing a good job. After a few hours, where they both have stopped a couple times to eat and take a bathroom break, Cisco lets out a triumphant sound and gives Laurel a bright smile.

“I think we're all done for today,” Cisco says happily.

Laurel smiles and lets out a small sigh of relief. She sits down on the couch again to give her tired legs a rest, where Cisco joins her once he's put away his camera.

Cisco shifts so he's facing Laurel. “D-do you maybe want to go get a coffee and work out when we should meet up next?”

“Coffee sounds great right about now,” Laurel says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to art: http://littlestredhood.tumblr.com/post/130817659967


	3. Chapter Three

Jitters was probably the one place that all of the students attending the college agreed was the best place on campus for studying, dates or just hanging out. Which was why Cisco figured it was the best place to work out a schedule for the project; plus, after all the worrying Cisco did the night before he could use the coffee. Thankfully Laurel seemed to agree as well, since her posture had become more relaxed since the duo walked through the doors and found a quiet place in the corner to talk. 

A perky waitress, who probably sampled some of the coffee for herself at one point, comes up to their table holding a note pad and pencil. “What can I get you today?”

“Just a black coffee for me and...” Cisco says his order then looks at Laurel to let her decide her own.

Laurel bites her lip, her eyes raking over the drinks menu. “Um, I'll just have a black coffee too, thanks,”

“So two black coffee's, anything else?” The waitress smiles scribbling down their order at a quite impressive speed (although not as quick as Barry; he could probably write a book in a week if he really wanted to). 

“No, I think that's all, thank you.” Cisco gives the waitress a smile then lets out a tired sigh as she walks away with a little bounce her step.

“How can anyone be so perky in college?” Laurel asks watching the waitress curiously.

“Free caffeine?” Cisco suggests. 

Laurel giggles at that before her eyes go wide and she ducks her head, muttering over and over, “No, no, no.”

Cisco gives her a concerned look, glancing around the place for what Laurel might have seen. “What's wrong?” 

“My ex is here,” Laurel says with a small moan.

Cisco makes a small 'o' with his mouth before asking quickly. “Do you want to leave?” 

“No, it's fine, it's just been a bit awkward lately when he started dating again, since we're friends, not that I don't like Felicity it's just really weird right now while I'm single,” Laurel rambles even waving her hands like Cisco does when he's nervous.

“Oh that su- Wait Felicity?!” Cisco squeaks as sudden realisation dawns on him. “As in Felicity Smoak?!”

Laurel nods solemnly with a small, “Yes.”

“So you dated Oliver Queen!” Cisco says looking at Laurel in a whole new light. “Which would make you Laurel Lance, the police captain's daughter!” 

Laurel nods with the occasional glance in the direction of where she first saw Oliver. Everything made sense to Cisco now, like why everyone had been so secretive about who Laurel was and how Felicity managed to find him someone so quickly.

Cisco lets out a small groan, earning a questioning look from Laurel. “They were trying to set us up!”

“I knew it,” Laurel says, looking as annoyed as Cisco feels. 

“Sometimes I really hate my friends,” Cisco mutters, Laurel nodding in agreement. 

Well, Cisco thought, this may give us something other than photography to talk about at least. 

-Line Break-

Cisco gets home a few hours later still fuming about his meddling friends but also feeling better about finally working out a schedule with Laurel; they'd even worked out payment. He didn't feel better enough to forget about Barry lying to him though, which becomes obvious when he enters their shared apartment and gives Barry his best death glare (he'd practiced on his brother and it was pretty good).

Barry isn't alone though; Hal, Iris, Eddie, Ronnie and Caitlin are there too. All of them sat in the living room with the furniture moved back to it's original position. Cisco has a feeling they were waiting for him to come home so they could see if they're match-making had worked, which ends up just making Cisco angrier.

“What did I do?” Barry cries looking highly offended. 

“You know what you did,” Cisco growls making his way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

Barry makes a confused sound and frowns. “I do?”

“You tried to set me up,” Cisco snaps dropping into the spare arm-chair dramatically.

The rest of the room, except Ronnie and Caitlin, make a collective noise of realisation. It gives Cisco some comfort that his oldest friend's seem to have no idea what's going on. 

“How'd you figure it out; Sherlock?” Hal asks.

Cisco huffs and rolls his eyes at the nickname. “She saw Oliver and mentioned Felicity, I figured the rest out from there.” 

“Damn, it was going so well too,” Iris says with a moan, tipping her head back to rest on Eddie's shoulder. 

Ronnie makes a distressed noise from his position on the floor in front of the couch and asks, “Can someone explain please?”

“They tried to set me up with Captain Lance's daughter!” Cisco exclaims. “Oh and she's Oliver's ex too!” 

“Oh,” Ronnie pulls a face and looks like he regrets asking. 

Caitlin moves from her place on couch and sits on the arm of Cisco's chair to give him at least some support. Cisco makes a pitiful noise and lets his head fall onto Caitlin's thigh. This earns him guilty puppy dog looks from Eddie and Barry (which just makes it harder to stay mad at them). 

Caitlin runs her fingers through Cisco's hair comfortingly and says, “Don't worry, I don't think Captain Lance actually arrests his daughter's dates,” 

“I wasn't her date!” Cisco cries, lifting his head to glare at his friend. Caitlin holds her hands up in surrender, knowing it's better to let Cisco live in his little denial bubble.

“He doesn't arrest them? Huh, and here I thought he did,” Hal says looking disappointed (and not even a little bit guilty, the jerk). 

Caitlin frowns and taps her chin in thought. “Well, I don't think he arrested Nyssa, although Oliver has been arrested before,” 

“Yeah but that was always hilarious,” Hal points out smirking at the memories. Oliver was not the only one in the group to have been arrested. 

Barry snorts and gives his boyfriend an exasperated look. “You're the only one who thinks it was funny, Hal.” 

“Why am I friends with you people?” Cisco questions, mostly to himself. 

“Because we feed you and let you take random pictures?” Catilin suggests.

“We also laugh at your jokes,” Iris adds, still looking slightly disappointed but also guilty which makes Cisco feel slightly better about the whole thing.

Cisco gives the girls his best fake smile before lowering his head back onto Caitlin's thigh. Sometimes he really did hate his friends, the rest of the time he wondered what he'd do without them; it was a roller coaster of emotions. 

“I wasn't her date right?” Cisco asks suddenly. 

Caitlin gives Cisco her you're-an-idiot-but-I-love-you-anyway smile and says, “You took her to coffee, Cisco, and probably bought her a muffin. I think you were her date.” 

Cisco stays silent, processing the information slowly. He then lets out a tired sigh and mutters, “I hate it when you're right.”

“So do I,” Ronnie agrees, patting Cisco's knee as he walks past. Caitlin just smiles sweetly at them both. 

Eddie and Iris start whispering to each other, probably discussing how to fix their plan while Barry continues to give Cisco his best puppy-dog look. 

Cisco glares at Barry before caving and huffing out, “Fine, I forgive you! But you better not try this again! Ever!”

Barry beams and rushes over to give Cisco a hug. The amount of puppy references that could be made for him worried Cisco at times; the rest of the time he enjoyed having an adorable puppy for a room mate. (It made Hal a little jealous though.)

Hal lets out an amused snort before standing up and cracking his back. “As fun as this is, I was promised food so are we going out or not?” 

“We'll go now.” Barry says while rolling his eyes. “Cisco, do you want to come?”

“Where are you going?” Cisco asks, already standing up.

Clasping Cisco on the shoulder, Ronnie answers, “We agreed on Big Belly Burger, you in?” 

“I'm in, just let me grab my jacket,” Cisco says, patting Ronnie's hand and moving towards the coat-rack. Iris and Eddie both stand up from the couch while Caitlin gets up from the arm chair. Cisco hopes that Barry and Iris pay; he deserves to be treated. 

“We're meeting Oliver and Felicity there,” Caitlin informs Cisco. 

Good, Cisco thinks. I'll be able to give Felicity a piece of my mind too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to art: littlestredhood.tumblr.com/post/130884050817


	4. Chapter Four

Laurel has the same problem as Cisco when she enters her apartment. Sara, Helena and Nyssa are all sitting at the kitchen table seemingly playing cards. Laurel doesn't believe it for a second; she knows they were waiting for her to get back. She makes the point of slamming the apartment door shut and giving Helena her best glare.

“So, how'd it go?” Helena doesn't even try to pretend to be oblivious when she notices the look on Laurel's face; she even has the nerve to sound smug. 

“You lied,” is all Laurel says while giving her best friend an even more sour look. 

Sara snorts and places her cards onto the table and the other girls soon copy her. She gives her older sister a calculating look before her face breaks into a grin and she says in a sing-song voice, “You like him!” 

“Shut up,” Laurel grumbles as she drops into her seat and places her head in her arms on the table. She really hates that her sister can read her so well. Of course, Sara feels the same way.

Nyssa pats Laurel's shoulder in sympathy and says, “At least it wasn't Zatanna or John.” 

Laurel shudders. She may be good friends with Zatanna and even John but she was not going anywhere near their whirlwind relationship. People generally learned that the hard way. 

“I just can't believe you two were in on it,” Laurel says with moan while pointing at her sister and soon-to-be-sister-in-law. Why did the women in her life have to plot against her? 

“If it helps, his friends were too.” Sara shrugs. “And Barbara was not.”

“The fact that Babs was not actually in on it does make me feel better,” Laurel muses as she rests her chin on the palm of her hand. “Exactly how did Felicity get the idea that me and Cisco are supposedly a 'good match'?”

Nyssa sighs and answers, “Who knows with Felicity.” 

“She did ask me a bunch of questions like 'is Laurel still into guitar' and 'How much time does she spend at Jitters',” Helena says with a small shrug.

“And she got it from that?” Laurel frowns, unconvinced. 

Sara actually looks guilty when she says, “I may have mentioned your rock band faze.”

“Oh,” The three other girls say in sync. That makes more sense; guys seemed to like that about Laurel. Some girls liked it too, when they find out what Laurel wore when she did a gig. Fishnets, leather jackets and knee-high black boots looked good on Laurel (everyone agreed).

“You do like him though, right?” Sara asks.

Laurel sighs and mumbles, “Yes, he's cute and funny and really sweet and I hate you all for doing this to me.”

“We love you too,” Helena says with a smile and a wink.

Sara smiles and wraps an arm around her sister while Nyssa gets up to refill everyone's cups of tea. Since Nyssa was from a rich family, she got to travel a lot and every time she visited a new place, she'd bring back some tea to have the girls 'taste-test'. Laurel was a fan of most of the herbal teas Nyssa brought back.

“I think the worst part is that if I ask Babs, she'll tell me to date him,” Laurel whines, leaning into her sister. 

“That she will,” Sara agrees. “Although it would be hypocritical of her.” 

“That's true. She still refuses to date-” Helena begins but is interrupted by Babs clearing her throat behind them. She apparently used her stealth powers to wheel herself into the apartment without being noticed. She was like a damn ninja. 

Babs smiles sweetly but the girls aren't fooled. Helena looks like a teenager who was caught drinking by her parents, and they hear Nyssa cough in the kitchen to cover her laugh. Sara and Laurel aren't that polite. Their laughter bellows through out the apartment as Babs and Helena start to argue. 

Yeah, Laurel's friends are meddlesome and have no boundaries, but Laurel wouldn't trade them for the world.

-Line Break- 

At Big Belly Burger, Cisco, for the past hour, has been grilling Felicity and guilting his friends into paying for his food. So from meeting the prettiest girl ever and getting a free meal Cisco was feeling much better about the whole set up thing. Although he was still worried that things would be weird between him and Laurel and that he might not have a chance; unlike his friends, who believed that his chances were still pretty high considering they had a lot in common, and they both also had meddling friends who keep trying to set them up (that helped). 

“Okay,” Felicity says suddenly. “I know we shouldn't have done it, but please tell me that you like her?”

Cisco scowls and then mumbles under his breath. This causes mixed reactions from his companions, Caitlin and Ronnie roll their eyes, Hal and Oliver snort and shake their heads, Eddie sighs and Iris, Barry and Felicity raise their eyebrows and stay silent waiting for Cisco to get to the answer on his own. 

“Maybe,” Cisco says with groan, noticing that he wouldn't get away with not telling. 

The girls squeal and start chattering, excitedly, at Cisco. The 'men' take that as their cue to either get a refill on their drinks or go to the bathroom; they all knew that it was going to be a long evening of the girls convincing Cisco to date Laurel (not that they needed to try very hard).

Over at the counter, Barry and Oliver are waiting for their refills. Barry turns to Oliver with a frown and asks, “Are you okay with Cisco, most likely, dating your ex?” 

“I'm fine with it,” Oliver shrugs in reply. “It's not like he's going to cheat or hurt her... right?” 

Barry gulps and nods, nervous under Oliver's hard stare. There's no way Cisco would ever cheat or hurt someone on purpose; he was too nice and compassionate to do that. Barry was sure of that since Cisco reacted badly when he found out about Oliver's 'playboy' days; everyone at the time thought Cisco would actually punch Oliver (which was impressive enough without actually doing it).

“It's not like Cisco is going to sleep with her sister or anything.” Hal startles the duo as he comes up behind them, announcing his presence with his statement and scowl.

Oliver, with guilt painted all over his face, nods and says, “I think she'd shoot him.” 

“Good.” Hal smiles. “I like Laurel. I don't want her to go away for a year again.” 

Barry snorts and pats his boyfriend's shoulder while Oliver rubs the back of his neck before picking up their drinks and bringing them back to the table. When the trio arrives the girls are still gushing over the idea of Cisco dating Laurel, they don't notice the obvious tension between Hal and Oliver. 

The story of Laurel going away for a year was still a sore subject between her, Hal and Oliver. The three have been friends for years since they were little kids (along with Tommy Merlyn, who also briefly dated Laurel before moving away to focus on improving himself; he and Laurel ended on surprisingly good terms). They even went to middle and high school together. Hal, who showed more of an interest in dating Oliver, considered Laurel to be family and acted like a big brother most of the time. So when Oliver cheated on Laurel (with her sister) and she stopped talking to the both of them, Hal was devastated and actually got into many fights with Oliver about it and by the time they actually got into a fist fight, Laurel had to break it up and tell Hal that although she appreciated the sentiment, she could beat up Oliver herself. It took them a while to be friends again.

Cisco sighs and holds up a hand halting the girls' chatter. He waits a moment to make sure they aren't going to speak before he says, “If you guys bigged me up as much as you're bigging Laurel up, I feel I may be a disappointment.” 

“Relax dude, we only told her the truth.” Hal shrugs and waves his hand dismissively. 

The rest of the table nods along, which gets them confused looks from Ronnie and Eddie who are returning from the bathroom; they share a look before shrugging and deciding it's better not to ask. 

“You guys are perfect together!” Felicity gushes. “She was even in a band like you!” 

Cisco chokes on his drink and says with wide eyes, “Wait really?” 

Hal nods then and says, “She even wore fishnets.” 

Cisco sinks down in his chair and looks slightly terrified. 

“What's wrong?” Eddie asks, noticing that Cisco isn't as happy as before. 

“I think she might be so far out of my league that I am a blurred dot to her,” Cisco says with a moan, he places his hands over his face and sinks even lower in his chair. 

“You're being dramatic,” Barry says. Caitlin and Ronnie make a noise of agreement. 

“I bet she plays guitar and sings,” Cisco whines.

Ronnie frowns and adds, “You do too.”

“Oh yeah,” Cisco says, letting his hands fall from his face. 

“She likes you, trust me,” Felicity says patting Cisco's knee.

“How do you know?” Cisco cries.

“Her 'sister-in-law' Nyssa texted me.” Felicty holds up her phone for Cisco to take a look. Cisco lets out a small sigh of relief since the text does in fact say that 'their plan was a success, she likes him!'

“Now that you've had your mini-panic, can we get back to the apartment?” Hal asks, bouncing his leg impatiently.

Barry frowns at his boyfriend and asks, “Why do you want to get back so badly?”

“I'm going to beat Cisco's high score tonight, for sure!” Hal says smirking at Cisco.

“You can try,” Cisco snarks back.

The table start to pack up their things and head their separate ways; Ronnie and Caitlin head back to their apartment, same for Oliver and Felicity. Iris and Eddie go towards the cinema, hoping to catch a late night movie. This leaves Hal, Barry and Cisco walking back to their apartment with Cisco and Hal trash-talking each other the entire way. Cisco really hopes that his friends are right and that he does have a chance with Laurel.

-Line Break-

Back at Laurel's apartment, the four girls are camped out in the living room having a sleep over to discuss the pros and cons of dating Cisco (there aren't many cons) and to spend some overdue time together. It has been a while since the girls spent some proper time together. 

Babs and Laurel are curled up together on the three-seater couch, Sara and Nyssa are snuggled up on the two-seater couch and Helena is sprawled out on the floor, in charge of changing the movie and refilling their snacks. 

“Okay, so far in the pro column we have: he plays guitar, he can cook, he's a photographer, and is probably the sweetest guy ever,” Babs lists, tapping her pen on the piece of paper they have been using to keep track. 

“He's cute,” Helena adds, winking at Laurel. She ends up with a pillow in the face courtesy of Laurel. 

“Okay,” Sara says, knowing that if she doesn't stop them now, it'll only end up being a full blown pillow fight. “What about the cons?” 

“It'll be awkward around Felicity, Oliver and Hal for a while if you break up,” Nyssa suggests.

Babs nods and says, “True and it'd be awkward with Barry too.”

“Is this really the only con we can think of?” Laurel asks, quite happy with that observation. 

“You probably wouldn't be able to go to Jitters in fear of bumping into him if you break up,” Babs says. 

“He also spends too much time with Hal so..” Sara adds, trailing off at the end.

“I think we're all agreed that he's the perfect guy for you, though,” Nyssa says giving Laurel a reassuring smile.

“Yeah,” Laurel agrees. “I think you're right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to art: http://littlestredhood.tumblr.com/post/130956263712/


	5. Chapter Five

It takes a week for Cisco to finish his assignment. After working around class schedules and free-time, Laurel and Cisco were able to get the pictures they needed. They started on Monday at the library, capturing Laurel 'studying' (she actually did manage to get some studying in), then they moved to the Student Lounge to get a couple shots of Laurel 'relaxing'. On Tuesday they met outside Laurel's afternoon class and took the opportunity to take a few photos, after which they decided to hang out for a while and got to know each other better. Wednesday they went to Jitters where they got the photos they needed as well as got some homework done at the same time. Then on Thursday, Cisco asked a friend to let them into the dorms so they could capture the student 'essence' of living in a dorm room. 

And now here on Friday, they were outside in their last location on the quad. The duo have bundled up in jackets, scarfs and hats to fight off the chill. Luckily for Cisco, autumn had hit the quad so the leaves were falling in all their different colors, creating the perfect scene for his last few photos. 

“So, where do you want me?” Laurel asks, looking unfairly cute in Cisco's opinion. 

“Uhh, for the first couple, I think sitting on the bench would work,” Cisco suggests, pointing at a near by bench positioned perfectly under a large oak tree. 

Laurel nods and sits down on the bench even getting a book out of her bag to 'study' from. Cisco moves into his position and starts taking photos, pausing every now and then to move and get a better angle.

Cisco stops taking pictures and says, “Let's move so you're leaning against the tree behind you.”

“Okay,” Laurel agrees and packs away her book, moving around the bench to lean against the tree behind it.

They go through a few poses before moving again to get a few shots of Laurel walking, then they set up some better equipment to take pictures of Laurel relaxing on the grass.

They're packing up the equipment when Cisco finally gathers his courage.

“Hey, Laurel?” Cisco calls, fiddling with his camera.

Laurel looks up from the bag she's packing and says, “Yeah?”

“Uh, wo-would you maybe like to get some food with me later?” Cisco asks, stuttering slightly.

“Like on a date?” Laurel asks, frowning.

“It doesn't have to be one if you don't want it to be. I just thought it would be nice, you know, to have a nice meal after working so hard all week,” Cisco rambles.

“I'd love to go on a date with you,” Laurel says beaming, interrupting Cisco before he can start rambling again.

“That's great!” Cisco cheers. “I'll pick you up at six?”

“Sounds good, see you then.” Laurel smiles and gives Cisco a small wave before going off back to her apartment, most likely to get ready.

Cisco lets himself have a moment of stunned disbelief before he grins to himself and practically skips home to get ready himself. It's quite possible that Felicity, Iris and Barry were right.

-Line Break-

As soon as Laurel got home, she called the girls (including Felicity this time) and asked for help getting ready for her date. The whole time she was waiting she couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face. By the time all the girls get there, Laurel has picked out three outfits, six pairs of possible shoes, and her leather jacket. 

Right now the girls, consisting of Sara, Nyssa, Helena, Felicity and Babs, are waiting in the living room while Laurel tries on outfit number one in the bedroom. Outfit number one is black skinny jeans paired with a purple 'floaty' tank top with black ankle boots.

Laurel exits her room and does a little spin to give the girls the complete look. Laurel smiles and asks, “What do you think?”

“I like the boots,” Helena says, after giving Laurel a long hard look. 

“The jeans make your butt look nice,” Nyssa adds.

“The top is too casual though,” Felicity says, the others nod their heads in agreement.

Laurel nods and says, “So, boots and jeans yes, top a no.”

“Try on a dress before we decide the jeans are a definite,” Babs suggests.

Sara adds, “Keep the boots though.”

Laurel turns and enters her bedroom for outfit number two. This outfit is Laurel's favourite black dress, the straps wrap around her neck and the skirt ends at her knees. Laurel leaves the shoes off since the boots were a definite yes.

“What about this one?” Laurel asks after doing another little spin, “Too formal?”

The girls agree the dress is too formal and Laurel goes back to try on outfit number three. This last outfit consists of black leggings, a black denim mini-skirt and a dark green top that showed off her cleavage without being too obvious about it. 

“This one for sure,” Babs says when Laurel comes out for the third time.

“With the leather jacket and the boots, Cisco will be drooling,” Felicity gushes clapping her hands. 

“If he doesn't kiss you tonight he may be blind,” Helena says with a smirk.

Sara and Nyssa just smile and give Laurel an approving look. They didn't need to say anything for Laurel to know they were happy with her outfit. 

Laurel smiles and chirps, “Great, now all I have to do is my make up and then wait for Cisco.” 

Helena pats the sofa beside her indicating that Laurel should sit down so they can get started. Laurel is excited but also a little nervous; she'd been waiting all week for Cisco to ask her out on a date and now that it was finally happening and she was almost ready to go it was starting to sink in that she may be entering a new relationship.

-Line Break-

Cisco is equally excited and nervous back at his apartment. For him, Caitlin and Iris have come over to help him get ready for his date; Hal and Barry are also there but they are not being very helpful; they are mostly there to watch Cisco panic.

So far the two girls have made Cisco try on half his wardrobe and still aren't happy. Right now they've made him put on a pink dress shirt, black jeans, and a grey blazer, and they're now debating on whether he should wear a tie or not.

Cisco turns to Barry and Hal (who are sitting on the counter which is quite annoying to Cisco) and mouths 'Help me!' (he was also starting to get desperate). Hal snorts and shakes his head knowing not to get involved, he didn't want to face their wrath. Barry bites his lip and is obviously contemplating helping. 

“I don't think he should wear a tie,” Caitlin says. “I think it would look too formal, although if he wore the black slim tie, it would like really cute loose,” 

Iris hums and says, “It would, plus if he wears his converse, then it would be formal-casual.” 

Barry takes pity on Cisco and informs the girls of the time, “Uh girls, it's almost six and Cisco said he'd pick Laurel up at six.” 

Cisco shoots Barry a grateful look and lets his shoulders slump in relief when the girls finally hand him the tie. He loops it over his head and leave loose so the end sits just above his waistline; he also puts on his converse before the girls can change their minds.

“How do I look?” Cisco asks, holding his arms out and giving a small spin.

“Perfect!” Iris grins, happy with their work.

“Laurel won't know what hit her,” Caitlin agrees smiling at Cisco like a proud mother.

“Can I give him advice now?” Hal complains. He finally hops down from the counter, to Cisco's relief.

Iris rolls her eyes and says, “Go ahead.” 

“Thank you,” Hal says and walks over to Cisco and grabs him by the shoulders.

Cisco gives Barry a nervous glance before turning his full attention onto his room mate's boyfriend. 

“Right, first thing is don't order alcohol, Laurel doesn't go near the stuff,” Hal starts. “Second, don't ask about why she broke up with Oliver, it's a touchy subject.”

Cisco nods to let Hal know he understands.

“Third, if she steals fries from your plate it means she really likes you,” Hal adds, “Oh and if she dips it into her milkshake it means she's comfortable around you. And finally her sister means the world to her so if Sara approves then you're in and don't have to worry about family approval until you meet her parents.”

“Wow, you know her really well don't you,” Cisco says. 

“Yeah well when you go through puberty with someone, you're going to know them very well.” Hal shrugs, letting his hands fall from Cisco's shoulders. 

“Cisco, you should get going; it's getting close to six,” Barry points out.

“What? Oh right, off I go.” Cisco jogs to the door picking up his keys and wallet as he goes. “See you guys later!”

-Line Break-

Outside Laurel's apartment, Cisco nervously shifts from one foot to the other after ringing the bell. It wasn't until Cisco got here that his palms started sweating and the nerves began to set in. It's been a while since the last time Cisco went on a date, and that was with Lisa Snart who, although gorgeous and smart, was bad news along with her brother Leonard. (She was also frienemies with Hartley which got awkward).

Cisco is jolted out of his thoughts when the door clicks open and out steps Laurel, looking absolutely beautiful. Her hair is in loose waves and she's wearing subtle make up that highlights her features but also doesn't distract from her natural beauty. Her leather jacket also works wonderfully with her outfit and Cisco is at a loss for words, his mouth hanging open in pleasant shock.

Laurel seems to be slightly speechless to as she takes in Cisco's look. She must like what she sees because she nods to herself slightly and closes the door behind her, slinging her bag over her shoulder and wringing her hands together.

“Hi,” Cisco eventually manages to croak out.

Laurel smiles and says, “Hi, ready to go?”

Cisco nods dumbly and offers Laurel his arm, which she takes happily and lets Cisco lead her outside to the car he borrowed from Ray (if he borrowed one from Oliver, it probably would've gotten awkward). Cisco opens the door for Laurel, like a gentlemen, and then gets in himself.

“So, where are we going?” Laurel asks.

“It's a surprise,” Cisco replies, getting some of his confidence back.

“It's a good thing I like surprises,” Laurel jokes, leaning back into her seat as Cisco starts the car and pulls out of the parking space.

The couple both steal glances at each other every now and then as they drive away from the apartment building and college campus; towards the centre of the city where all the good restaurants and shops are. Cisco may or may not have asked Oliver and Ray for a recommendation on a good 'first-date' restaurant (although he isn't planning on going to the very expensive places they recommended). 

Cisco taps his fingers on the steering wheel to a silent beat that only he seems to be able to hear. Laurel has a small smile on her face as she listens and even joins in by tapping her fingers on the glove compartment and humming along. This proves to Cisco that the others weren't lying about Laurel's musical background. He's actually kind of disappointed she isn't still in a band since he would definitely go to see her at a gig or something. 

“So, I'm told that you used to be in a band?” Cisco says although it comes out as more of a question.

Laurel lets out a small laugh and replies, “Yeah, I was the lead singer and played guitar occasionally.”

“Okay, that's really cool,” Cisco says slightly breathlessly, “I bet you're really good.”

“I could say the same about you,” Laurel says.

Cisco shoots her a questioning look, slightly confused. 

“Felicity talked to me too,” is the answer he gets, which actually explains a lot. Felicity does tend to babble a lot and when it involves her friends it's almost impossible to stop her (Oliver knew how but neither Cisco or Laurel wanted to know what it was). 

“My brother is the better musician in the family, he plays the piano,” Cisco says with a small shrug. 

“I don't think that's true,” Laurel tells him, looking slightly angry, like she's offended that Cisco thinks that about himself.

Cisco frowns and asks, “What makes you say that?”

“Hal put up a video on Youtube of you playing guitar. I was very impressed,” Laurel replies giving Cisco a sly look.

“He promised he wouldn't!” Cisco cries looking offended.

Laurel laughs but says seriously, “You're good though. Maybe we should play together sometime.”

“Yeah,” Cisco says with a smile. “I'd like that.”

“Good,” Laurel replies.

They fall silent again, Cisco turning his attention back onto the road as they are getting close to their destination. The silence isn't awkward though, it's surprisingly comfortable so Laurel continues her humming, quite content with the atmosphere in the car.

Cisco turns into a carpark close enough so Laurel can still see a few restaurants and shops but far enough away that she's not sure which one they will be eating at. They park and exit the car, Cisco offering Laurel his arm again; she takes his hand instead. 

Laurel follows Cisco, still keeping a firm grip on his hand, as he leads them down the street passing multiple restaurants. Cisco seems to know where he's going at least, although Laurel is struggling to not let her curiosity get the better of her and ask.

Cisco stops suddenly, indicating that they've arrived and turns to Laurel with a big smile on his face, obviously pleased with his choice. Laurel gives Cisco a confused look and raises her head to see where they are; she's pleasantly surprised at what she sees.

“A bowling alley?” Laurel laughs and beams at Cisco.

“I figured we could eat while I show you my amazing and not-at-all-fake bowling skills,” Cisco says, grinning.

Laurel smiles and asks, “Has anyone ever told you that you're absolutely brilliant?”

“Maybe,” Cisco replies. “Always nice to hear though.”

Laurel laughs and follows Cisco inside; this might just end up being the best date Laurel's ever had. The same goes for Cisco as well, of course; after Lisa he doubted that he'd ever really get back into the dating game and here he is on a date with the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his life. 

-Line Break- 

The couple have finished bowling but didn't want to end their date so soon, so they are now taking a stroll, hand-in-hand, through the park near Laurel's apartment building. Laurel is smiling and leaning against Cisco, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You know,” Cisco says suddenly, “I don't think I've thanked you, verbally, for modelling for me.”

“I do believe you haven't,” Laurel replies.

Cisco stops and turns to face Laurel fully and says, “Dinah Laurel Lance, thank you very much for being an amazing and very beautiful model.” 

“It was my pleasure,” Laurel laughs and squeezes Cisco's hand. “Although I think this is the part of the date where you kiss me.”

“Oh really? Have we got there already?” Cisco teases, already moving closer.

“I believe we have,” Laurel replies, also moving closer. 

Cisco is the one who closes the distance between them, still holding Laurel's hand. He smiles into the kiss when Laurel responds instantly. The kiss is sweet and slow, both of them taking their time to cherish and enjoy the moment. They separate and smile bashfully at each other for a moment before returning to their walk, heading back towards the apartment building.

“This was really fun,” Laurel says as they near the entrance.

“Wanna do it again sometime?” Cisco asks, giving Laurel a sly smile.

Laurel smirks and replies, “I'd love to.”

“Well then,” Cisco grins coming to a stop at the doors. “Until next time?”

“Until next time,” Laurel agrees, giving Cisco a quick kiss before entering the apartment building. 

Cisco doesn't stop grinning the whole way home. He's still on a high from the night's events as he lies in bed, reflecting.

Yeah, Cisco thinks, Best date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to art: http://littlestredhood.tumblr.com/post/131022910442


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

It's a year later, and Cisco and Laurel are still happily dating, especially happy when their friend groups merged into one, and are attending Sara and Nyssa's wedding together. Laurel is dressed in her favourite black dress (Sara made it her bridesmaid/best woman dress because she's a wonderful sister) and Cisco is dressed in a nice tux, which is a miracle in itself because he was adamant that he wanted to just wear a shirt and dress pants. Laurel used unfair means to get him into a tux, unfair in Cisco's eyes at least.

They're at the reception sitting at a table in the back, taking a break from dancing. Hal drops down onto the table narrowly escaping another dance. Cisco laughs at his friend's pain earning a pinch on the elbow from Laurel.

“So, how are the other love birds doing?” Hal asks. He looks flushed and out of breath.

Laurel just smiles and says, “We're doing good; how about the newly engaged couple?”

Hal looks down at his left hand, at the new ring that sits on his ring finger, and smiles wistfully. Cisco rolls his eyes fondly, wrapping an arm around Laurel's shoulders.

“We're good. Iris is insisting on planning our wedding,” Hal answers.

With a smile, Laurel warns, “Don't let Helena hear that, she'll get excited about helping.” 

“Yes ma'am.” Hal mock salutes her.

Hal moves to get up but Cisco stops him when he says, “You know, Felicity said something weird about you earlier.”

“Oh?” Hal says sitting back in his seat. “Nothing good I guess.”

“Well, she said I needed to thank you?” Cisco frowns and shrugs. He'd been quite baffled when Felicity stopped him before the ceremony to tell him that. 

“What for?” Laurel asks, just as confused.

“Well,” Hal muses, “She probably meant about this.”

He gestures to the couple vaguely. This doesn't really help their confusion (they ask as much anyway).

“What do you have to do with us?” Laurel asks and then adds, “Apart from the Shovel Talk of course.”

“Well, I was the one who suggested you model for Cisco's photography assignment,” Hal says, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Cisco looks surprised before saying skeptically, “You?”

“Yeah, well I mean you were my only single friends at the time and let's be honest, you're both perfect for each other. So, really I did a good job on that front,” Hal explains. “Plus, I want you both to be happy and I've never seen you as happy as you are together.”

“That's really sweet, Hal,” Laurel says looking touched.

“Yeah, whatever. Don't you have to go sing or something?” Hal mutters looking embarrassed. 

“Yeah.” Laurel smiles and gets up, pecking Cisco on the lips and Hal on the cheek as she leaves.

Cisco watches her leave for a moment before turning to Hal. He smiles and says, “Seriously though dude, thanks, it means a lot to us.”

“Don't get mushy on me, Barry will get jealous,” Hal grunts looking anywhere but at Cisco.

They turn their attention to the stage when the band announces Laurel. Everyone gathers around the dance floor, Cisco and Hal joining. The beautiful brides stand at the front, Sara smiling up at her sister; Laurel returns the smile, looking proud. Laurel hops onto the stage, adjusting her guitar strap as she does. 

“Um, hi everyone,” Laurel says into the mic, “I'm not very good at mushy speeches as most of you would know if you saw my attempt at a graduation speech.” 

The crowd laughs which gives Laurel more confidence.

“So instead of boring you with a speech, I'm going to sing while my lovely sister and her new bride have their first official dance as a married couple,” Laurel says, winking at her sister and now sister-in-law.

Laurel begins to sing Colbie Caillat's Fallin' For You while Cisco turns to Hal and whispers, “I really mean it, you know,”

Hal gives him a questioning look.

“When I say thank you,” Cisco elaborates. “You found me my soul mate.”

“Well, it's only fair, you found me mine,” Hal says giving Cisco a genuine smile.

Not many people knew that it was Cisco who introduced Hal and Barry; everyone just assumed that they'd met on their own. Cisco had met Hal during the freshmen meet and greet and knew instantly that he was perfect for his best friend. It was one thing Hal and Cisco have in common; they both want their friends to find happiness.

So Cisco just snorts in reply and turns back to watch his girlfriend sing; the newly married couple dancing along to Laurel's voice, lost in their own little world. Out of the corner of his eye, Cisco can see Laurel and Sara's dad, Quentin, try and hide his tears; his ex-wife and mother of his children, Dinah, doing the same. 

Laurel finishes her song and jumps down from the stage, everyone applauding her as she does. Sara hugs her sister and most likely thanks her before returning to her wife. Cisco isn't sure if he'll ever get used to referring to Sara and Nyssa as the 'married couple'; he thinks Laurel won't get used to it either judging by the distant look on her face. She seems to snap out of it though as she makes her way towards Cisco smiling. 

“Hey beautiful,” Cisco greets, wrapping an arm automatically around Laurel's waist.

Laurel smiles and says, “Hello handsome.”

“You did great up there,” Cisco tells her, practically bursting with pride. 

“I kinda wished you were up there with me,” Laurel admits, blushing.

“Maybe next time? At Hal and Barry's wedding,” Cisco suggests, “That is, if they don't elope of course.”

“Of course, and judging by the panicked look on Barry's face that's a very likely option,” Laurel says, pointing to where Barry is standing with Iris, who looks like she's in full wedding planner mode. The duo move outside into the fresh air to continue their conversation without the noise of the band and other guests.

“Maybe if we ask her to plan our wedding, she'll leave them alone,” Cisco says, trying to be subtle but also very obvious at the same time. 

“Mm, maybe,” Laurel agrees absently. Then, “Wait what?”

“Was I too subtle?” Cisco asks sheepishly.

“Are you asking what I think you're asking?” Laurel babbles with wide eyes.

Cisco smiles and gets down on one knee, making sure no one can see them before saying, “Dinah Laurel Lance, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

Cisco pulls out a sleek, small, black box from the inside of his tux jacket. He opens the box to reveal a gold band with a beautiful green gem in the middle. Laurel looks at the ring, shock written all over her face. 

“Well?” Cisco prompts. He's starting to get nervous.

“Of course I'll marry you, you big dummy!” Laurel cries, a grin spreading across her face.

Cisco beams, standing up so he can slip the ring onto her finger. Laurel admires the ring for a second before throwing her arms around Cisco's neck. Cisco lets out a startled laugh and hugs her back just as tightly.

“I was thinking we could wait before telling everyone, so we don't steal the light from Sara and Nyssa's big day,” Cisco says.

“Oh definitely,” Laurel agrees, “This is my sister's day, we'll tell everyone tomorrow before Sara and Nyssa leave for the honeymoon.”

Cisco smiles and hugs his fiancée again. He definitely won't be getting used to that anytime soon. Laurel leans out of the hug to give Cisco a quick kiss.

“So, what brought this on?” Laurel asks, smiling down at the ring.

“I've had it in my pocket for ages waiting for the right moment,” Cisco explains, “And then this morning at the apartment I found something in the trash.”

Laurel looks surprised. She thought she was sneakier than this; at least it's good to know that they can't keep secrets from each other even if they wanted to. Laurel takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

She smiles and says, “So you found the test huh?” 

“Yeah, I found the test,” Cisco replies.

“You're not mad?” Laurel asks looking at Cisco nervously through her eye-lashes.

“Why would I be mad?” Cisco frowns and looks at Laurel like she's grown another head, “I'm going to be a dad! I couldn't be happier than I am right now!”

Laurel lets out a small laugh, happy tears running down her cheeks. She knows it was stupid to worry, but the thought of losing Cisco scared her more than anything else in the entire world. And now that she knows Cisco is on board, she's confident that they'll be a proper little family when their bundle of joy is born. 

“Oi, you two!” Cisco and Laurel jump apart in surprise, standing at the door is Helena grinning at them.

“What?” Laurel says, rolling her eyes fondly at her friend.

“The blushing brides are about to throw their bouquets,” Helena smirks and goes back inside. 

Cisco smiles at Laurel and says, “I guess we need to go inside,”

“I guess we do,” Laurel agrees, taking Cisco's hand and leading him inside.

They were going to be a wonderful and happy family; all thanks to a stupid-almost-late photography assignment.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to art: littlestredhood.tumblr.com/post/131090271287

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my Tumblr: http://classypeacebluebird.tumblr.com/  
> Link to art: littlestredhood.tumblr.com/post/130753065092/


End file.
